Community North of the River
The Community North of the River is, quite obviously, a community north of the river. It is separated from the Community South of the River by the river.Revealed in Into the Dark, pages 81-82 It is also called the North Side of the River.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 93 Society The squirrels of the Community North of the River are not led by one squirrel; they mostly just help each other out.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 116 They also don't keep track of things much and like to keep things private. They have rafting events on the creek,Revealed in Into the Dark, page 103 like the South Side's racing.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 98 They don't really do parents or families like the South Side does; instead, the older squirrels help keep track of the younger ones. However, they do have some rules, mostly ones that are in place for the good of the community. Rules * Don't drink from the pond. Places The village The village is (obviously) a village. The central tree The central tree is where nuts, berries, and other squirrel food is stored.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 96 Squirrels who have extra food can drop it off there, and then any squirrel can take it.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 96 However, it is possible for food stored there to get stale.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 137 There also used to be a tunnel under it that led to a small room,Revealed in Into the Dark, page 132 but it was buried after Finch's argument with Violet.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 136 The pond The pond is where squirrels bathe.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 97 It is noted that it is not sanitary, so the community does not allow squirrels to drink from it.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 97 The creek The creek is one place that squirrels can get water. There are also rafting events on it. It separates the North Side of the River from the territory on the other side of the creek, which includes Cedar and Junco's Grove.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 148 Robin notes that the community is built around the creek, both physically and socially.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 106 In the north of the creek, the rafting place, Finch notes that she can smell earth and that the creek is rocky.Revealed in Into the Dark, 110 Finch's old home Finch used to have a nest on the creek that she lived in.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 93 She lived here after she ran across the river The seed place The seed place is the squirrel name for a human bird feeder. The squirrels try to take food from it. Robin tells Finch that the birds "act like the feeder is for them," but the squirrels believe it is actually for the squirrels. Other places Here are links to other places that have their own pages: * Robin's old tree * The river Inhabitants Current * LindenRevealed by the authors * Wren * Bluebird * HazelnutRevealed in Into the Dark, page 82 * Sparrow * Huckleberry * StrawberryRevealed in Into the Dark, page 165 Past Alive * FinchRevealed in Into the Dark, page 151Revealed in Into the Dark, page 148 * RobinRevealed in Into the Dark, page 85Revealed in Into the Dark, page 148 Deceased * MushroomRevealed in Into the Dark, page 130 References Category:Places Category:Communities